Elves
Elves were an unimportant race, never high in number, and politically isolated. However, they escaped the breaking relatively unharmed, and are now growing in power in their region. Whilst not as xenophobic as the Dwarves they were isolationist, but are now beginning to spread out into the world. Elven culture is best described as three allied subcultures. The most numerous is the Quesaran, those that live in cities and settlements around and on the lower sections of their central mountain range. These Elves are the most welcoming to outsiders, and openly curious, but cautious. The Ilthunwe are those elven tribes that live deep in the Ilthun forest which surrounds the central mountain range. They consider themselves wardens of this sacred wood, and have a deeply connected druidic tradtion. They are distrustful of outsiders, but will guide them through the woods to the lands of the Quesarans. High on the peaks of the mountain ranges in secluded monastaries live the Ascetics, the most psionically talented and least numerous of the elven people. They welcome outsiders to study with them towards psionic enlightenment. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Constitution. *'Size': Elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Type': Elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. *'Base Speed': Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. *Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to natural diseases and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against Telepathy powers and effects. *Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. *Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *Elven Training: Choice of: *Elven Psionics: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Manifester level checks made to overcome power resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Psicraft skill checks made to identify the properties of psionic items. * OR * Elven Druidism: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on knowledge: Nature. * OR * Silent Hunter: Elves are renowned for their subtlety and skill. Elves with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this racial trait). * OR * Graceful: Elves are renowned for their grace and fluid movements. Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Perform (dance) skill checks. *Flavour changes: Elven lifespan is comparable to humans. Elven culture has existed around the same time as human culture. Elves sleep and dream.